


Boogie Monster

by Ebyru



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is scaring someone else when there is no light to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: AU, crack, slash, suspense  
> Rating: R for implied intercourse  
> Warnings: None really.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.
> 
> Notes: Unbetad. This is a re-imagining, a reworking if you will, of an Arashi 'Boogie Monster' fic I wrote years ago.

A fear of death, a fear of flying, a fear of heights: people with fears are all around us. But when it comes to the more uncommon fears, people tend to react unfavorably (or hurtfully).

At some point during childhood, we've all gone through a period where we didn't want to sleep alone for fear of being taken away by the awful 'boogey man'. But despite it just seeming like a tale to keep kids from leaving their bed during the night, perhaps there is some truth to it. After all, how could it transcend so many boundaries if it's based purely on a lie?

And that brings us to Eeteuk. 

Like his name says, he  _is_  quite special. Eeteuk is special in ways one cannot describe simply through words and stories alone. It's much more evident in person than through word of mouth. Eeteuk is  _that_  kind of special. (Most likely he is a bit insane as well, but that is debatable.)

Eeteuk is in his late twenties and still afraid of the dark. But, worse than his fear of the unknown, he's afraid to sleep alone in that unknown, which makes every night a struggle. 

Usually, he invites a friend or two over for a casual dinner and coaxes them into drinking so they have no choice but to sleep over. But most of his friends have now seen through that unoriginal plan and refuse to drink altogether, leaving him alone to face his worst fears. Eeteuk thus decides it's time to find a new plan, one that will never fail.

~~~~

  
Eeteuk is setting the last of the utensils when there's a knock at the front door. He quickly puts the plates down and rushes over to the door and lets his guest in. He forgot to take off his apron and his guest can't hold back his laughter when his eyes fall upon the catch phrase embroidered across it.

 _Kiss me, I'm Korean!_

"Let me guess," The tall, elegant man steps into the apartment. "You went to every shop in town to find that specific apron." His face distorts with every sound of laughter that escapes him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Heechul." Eeteuk unties it and pulls it off roughly. "I got it online actually."

"Of course." Heechul snickers, poking Eeteuk's side playfully. "You know I love you. What's for supper? Smells good."

"You're lucky it's already done or I could have poisoned your portion." Eeteuk throws his pink apron at Heechul and heads into the kitchen.

After putting the apron on the sofa, Heechul takes a seat at the round dinner table, admiring the candles and flower petals in the center of it. "I like this." He grabs one of the petals and is pleasantly surprised with the odor of it. "Real flowers? Is this a special occasion? Are you really planning to kill me?"

Eeteuk mumbles under his breath. "If I killed you, who could I invite to sleep over.."

"Did you say something?" Heechul places the petal back in its original spot. The whole arrangement around the table is quite intricate and pretty.

Eeteuk returns with two bowls. Both are filled to the brim with beef stew he had made from scratch, and he knows it tastes good because he sampled it once. Twice. (Perhaps a  _few_  times.)

"Smells good honey." Heechul grabs the bowls from him and puts them down.

Eeteuk smiles boastfully, proud at how it turned out, and glad that his plan seems to be working so far. "I hope you like it." He takes Heechul's glass and pours some red wine into it, doing the same with his own glass soon after.

Heechul smiles taking a bit of the brown meat. "Wow, this is so good. You must have been cooking all day for it to be this tender." He hums with each new bite, smiling up at Eeteuk when they make eye contact.

Before they know it, the bottle of wine is done. So was their meal two hours ago. Heechul's cheeks are flushed from the alcohol and his words slur more than they normally would, but otherwise there's no sign that he's drunk.

"Did you drive here?" Eeteuk only drank about half of the amount Heechul did.

Heechul hiccups before answering, covering his mouth politely. "Yeah," He forces his eyes open while he continues his thought. "Is it okay if I stay over for a while?" He grabs Eeteuk's hand gently. "I promise I'll be gone when the sun rises."

"No longer than that?" Eeteuk smiles, petting Heechul's hand. "Sure it's fine."

 _Yes, yes, yes! I did it!_

~~~~

Heechul barely makes it to bed, so Eeteuk carries him the rest of the way. "Are you sure it's okay if we share your bed?" He hiccups again, his hand resting on the small of Eeteuk's back subtly.

Eeteuk drops him on the queen size bed, a crooked smile across his lips. "For the twentieth time, yes it's okay."

"Good, 'cause I sleep in the nude." Heechul roars with laughter under the blankets as he scurries to peel every layer of clothing off before Eeteuk gets into bed.

Raising a brow, Eeteuk crosses his arms. "Not like I haven't seen most of you." He shrugs, heading to the bathroom, which is adjacent to his bed. "You don't wanna shower now? Morning guy?"

Heechul snaps his boxers' elastic band below the large, white blanket. "Yep, morning is better. Can't even see right now."

Eeteuk nods while washing his face. He then brushes his teeth and heads to his dresser.  _I guess I could do like him._  He takes off his clothes languidly to purposely catch Heechul's attention.

"Sleep in your underwear too?" Heechul runs his fingers through his hair, like he's not saying something, like he's hiding the rest of his thoughts.

Eeteuk smirks, climbing in bed alongside the drunken man. "Is that a problem?"

Heechul scoffs. "As if your string bean body could give me any kind of pleasure." But it's so obvious how he really feels, just from the look in his eyes. As good as he usually is at masking his turn ons, it's all too clear when he's inebriated.

Eeteuk kisses Heechul on the cheek. "Guess we'll just sleep then."

Heechul grumbles, promptly kicking Eeteuk in the shin. "Fucker," He turns Eeteuk to face him. "You know how hot you are. You don't need me to boost your ego."

Eeteuk giggles, just like a schoolgirl, and Heechul loses it. "Come 'ere."

For the rest of the night, Heechul blindly gropes whatever he can, feeling triumphant when his hands meet flesh and it provokes delectable sounds. Eeteuk is more successful at that game for obvious reasons, but then Heechul sits between his legs and he's certain the effeminate man has won by a landslide.

~~~~

Eeteuk is awoken from his slumber around 5am when the loss of contact becomes all too clear. He worries for a moment where his guest has gone, but quickly sinks back into bed comfortably when the sound of running water starts. Showering.

Drifting back into a much needed sleep, Eeteuk lets his right arm dangle from the bed sloppily, his hand practically touching the hardwood floor. At the exact moment his dream is beginning, he also feels a tingle in his palm, and it startles him.

"Heechul?" But the water in the shower is still going. "Guess it was just my imagination."

Eeteuk turns over in bed, now lying on his back with his arms crossed loosely on his stomach. He closes his eyes, humming happily along to the tune Heechul is singing in the shower. Once more, he's so relaxed he can sense the exact moment a dream is starting. 

 _Eeteuk._

He twitches as something tickles his chest, drawing slow circles over his ribcage. "Heechul, let me sleep. For once I have a day off." 

Silence.

The swirling fingers persist, aiming lower this time, toying with his hip bones. Eeteuk whines unconvincingly as he knows he's quite enjoying the extra attention. "Heechul," He twists his body seductively, his arms above his head, his eyes still tightly shut. "At least let me get an hour of sleep before we start again."

Silence.

"Heechul?" Eeteuk grimaces, not wanting to open his eyes and face the daylight.

Silence.

Eeteuk grumbles. "God you're mean sometimes." He opens his eyes slowly, surprised when there is no sun to be found. It's still night time. Not only is it the middle of the night, but Heechul is gone. 

Hastily sitting up in bed, Eeteuk looks around his room for any hint that could explain what just happened. But Heechul's clothes are gone and the shower is drier than a desert.

Eeteuk whimpers before scurrying back to his bed and hiding beneath the blankets. Once again, he's by himself in the middle of the night in utter darkness. He repeats to himself that  _nothing is lurking in the shadows, there's no ghost waiting around the corner to kill him, the boogeyman does not live in his closet nor under the bed; he's completely safe_.

After a few minutes, he does feel slightly better, but his heart is still beating against his chest faster than credibly possible. Eeteuk pursues his odd mantra, louder and louder, because there's suddenly a creaking sound that wasn't there before.

Shaking violently at this point, the sound begins to near and Eeteuk can barely remember how to breathe. It approaches, closer, closer yet, until it's so close he's sure it's right next to him, but he can't get his hands to move and remove the blanket.

Silence.

Eeteuk sighs of relief. A scream breaks through the absence of sound with one touch to his abdomen. No.  _No._  No! He couldn't have been right. He couldn't. He refuses to let whoever this is scare him. He refuses to admit to a strange presence. 

Swallowing slowly, he waits. The touch explores the many curves of Eeteuk's body through the blanket: one leg, the other, up his thigh, then down the other, stomach, chest, left and right arm, finally reaching the top of the blanket where Eeteuk's head is. 

"Please," Eeteuk fights back the tears choking him. "please leave me alone."

Silence.

The touch subsides. And for a moment Eeteuk can almost breathe again. But the next instance, his blanket is being ripped off roughly and all he can see is eyes --darker than night-- before he faints.

~~~~

Eeteuk wakes up the next morning, shaken and undeniably scared. He's never been more happy to see his old friend the sun. It's a welcome presence in his apartment, unlike whatever came to see him last night. He wishes he could forget and just blame it on the wine. Even if he had drank as much as Heechul, a visit like that would be incontestably real.

It was real and that's all there is to it. He was right all along. The boogeyman exists.

  
That leaves him with another problem; who to invite over to keep the  _encore presentation_  from happening. 

There is definitely one man who never refused in the past to sleep over.

~~~~

"So, Teukie," The man straightens his suit jacket and blue jeans as he enters. "When do I get some?"

That is one of the many reasons why Eeteuk stopped inviting him over; all he wants is sex and food. But all is forgiven if it means that the unwelcome character won't come around for a while.

"Don't you want to have supper first Kangin?" Kangin's eyes are burning holes through every inch of his skin, especially the lower regions.

"Must I?" Kangin grins, taking a few steps toward Eeteuk. "I want my dessert first."

A few well placed kisses to his collarbone and chest and Eeteuk is unable to resist Kangin much longer.

~~~~

There's a knock and Eeteuk tries to convince Kangin to ignore it, but big, strapping man that he is, he insists on answering it for his lovely host.

A voice murmurs too low for Eeteuk to understand and Kangin's chimes in. This persists for what feels like an eternity to the frightened man as he fears the visitor will return to see him with Kangin distracted at the doorway.

Finally, Kangin returns, turning to Eeteuk and cradling him softly.

"Who was it?" Eeteuk nuzzles into the bigger man until they're but a mess of limbs and hair.

Kangin clears his throat. "Not sure."

Eeteuk frowns as he must now prod further. "You were talking to someone for thirty minutes and you're not sure who it is?"

"He's a nice dude, handsome and polite. Said he lives next door and he's lonely." Kangin pets Eeteuk's hair comfortingly.

"Oh, okay. Is that it?" Eeteuk hums, pressing into the familiar touch.

"He had these amazingly dark eyes. Darker than the sky right now."

Eeteuk's heart stops. "Kangin," He looks up at him. "What's his name?"

"Dunno," Kangin creases his brow. "Why? What's wrong?"

Eeteuk shakes his head. "Never mind. Let's get some sleep."

"Yes," And the voice is suddenly unrecognizable. "Let's."

Eeteuk looks up and it's those eyes, foreign and dark, staring back at him, right into his soul. He makes sure to remember the rest of his face this time. Eeteuk faints again.

~~~~

Eeteuk wakes in a cold sweat. Was it a dream? Is that man  _really_  his neighbor, and he just has his face stuck in his mind for some reason? But he knows what he felt, he knows what he saw. 

That man pulled his blanket off, he climbed in bed with him and somehow took Kangin's shape. But if he can shape shift, how can Eeteuk trust anyone who enters his house now? The answer is simple; ask them a question only they could know the answer to.

  
Panic stricken, he calls his friends and invites them over one by one, but no one has time to spend the night. Eeteuk is desperate to get someone to come over and protect him from that handsome man.

As a last resort, he calls his drinking buddy and invites him over for some major binge drinking. (Just what the doctor ordered!) Of course an alcoholic like him agreed instantly. "I'll be there in an hour."

~~~~

Eeteuk doesn't have to worry about preparing a meal like with his previous guests, just some snacks that go well with Soju and Vodka and they're all set.

A sound that should be a knock but sounds more like fumbling against the door catches Eeteuk's attention while he pours some chips into a bowl. "Coming."

A wide smile takes over his face at a sickening pace when the young man comes in. "Kyuhyun! Looking good as always."

  
Kyuhyun smirks, pressing a chaste kiss to Eeteuk's cheek. "And yet you still look younger than me."

 _Maybe if you drank less._  But Eeteuk isn't that heartless.

Eeteuk points to the four bottles of Soju. "I hope you brought some more in case it's not enough."

Kyuhyun nods, stalking toward the bowl of chips surprisingly. "Yeah," He nibbles on a few of them. "My friend just made me try some weed. I am so hungry."

For once, Kyuhyun is hungry and he has no food to offer him. "Sorry baby," Eeteuk sighs, scratching the back of his head. "I thought you wouldn't be hungry."

Snoring. Snoring is the answer he gets. No-good-Kyuhyun passed out from the marijuana. But at least he is staying for the night and, most likely, won't wake up during the night if he's sleeping this deeply.

Eeteuk carefully wraps Kyuhyun's arm around his shoulder and drags him to his bedroom. It's awkward more than it usually would be just because of how unconscious the younger man is. The height difference doesn't help either. Amazingly, they both arrive in one piece and Eeteuk quickly wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun scratches his leg. "Your bed is so comfy."

Eeteuk snorts and heads back into the living room. All that carrying made him hungry, and not to mention thirsty.

The chips barely subdue his hunger. However, the alcohol is filling--not quite like food--but enough to keep his stomach from yelling angrily. Before he knows it, he's had all four bottles of Soju by himself. And with a overconsumption of alcohol comes aches and drowsiness. 

By the time Eeteuk realizes what he's done, it's night time and he's alone in the living room. Suddenly the bedroom feels miles away, and he can't get his legs to cooperate long enough for him to walk all the way to where Kyuhyun is sleeping.

Eeteuk is not brave, nor is he completely straight. But one thing he  _is_  is realistic and sane. He knows when something is real and something is not. And, despite the four bottles of Soju (or more) in his system, he knows there is someone watching him.

He knows who it is. He knows what he looks like. He just doesn't know what he wants.

"Who are you?" Eeteuk's voice hardly breaks the silence.

The man approaches slowly, cautiously. "Siwon."

One question answered.

"What do you want? Why do you come to my room at night?" Eeteuk forces his fear down with each mouthful of saliva.

Siwon takes a few steps more, sitting in a chair across from Eeteuk. "The answer to both of those questions is you."

His skin immediately starts to burn, as though on fire, from the look in Siwon's eyes. "Are you real?"

"As real as the skin you touched last night." Siwon smirks, leaning in. The moonlight reflects against his skin. He's breathtakingly handsome.

"Are you human?" Eeteuk's voice sounds so small against the depth of Siwon's words.

Siwon climbs out of his seat and kneels in front of Eeteuk. "Does it matter?"

A resonating 'no' chimes in his heart, but his head fights for logic to prevail. "What do you really want? Why do you only come at night."

"In the day, I look normal. I blend in. You've passed me many times." Siwon rubs Eeteuk's thighs slowly.

"And at night?" Eeteuk can't tear his eyes away from the dark circles below.

Siwon grins, leaning up and stealing a kiss. "At night I'm all of your hopes, dreams, fears and fantasies. You only see me." 

Eeteuk shivers from the familiar touch as it climbs up to the small of his back. "Should I trust you?"

Siwon scrapes the pale skin softly. "Do you trust the moon?"

Eeteuk ponders for a moment. The moon isn't scary; it's beautiful and mysterious. And it's true that it would mean the appearance of Siwon. "Yes."

And that's all it took for the fear to fade. Darkness was a fear of the past. Siwon brought a whole new meaning to shadows and night time. His kisses are like liquid silk, his skin warm and inviting, his hands are nothing but giving and loving. Nothing about Siwon represents fear as the world knows it.

Nothing about Siwon keeps Eeteuk away. 

Kyuhyun whimpers in his sleep when he hears moans raising in volume, but Eeteuk can't stop himself from exclaiming, releasing all of the tension and panic he previously had. With each kiss, Eeteuk forgets that it's night. With each stroke and touch, he loses himself more in Siwon's world. With each lick, nip and suck, Eeteuk forgets what he was afraid of. When thrust after thrust push him to the top, he knows Siwon will keep him safe, that he's someone he can trust.

Suddenly Eeteuk craves the darkness he loathed so much, because it means he'll see the one he loves.

  
\--The End--

  
Comments are ♥


End file.
